


Nuit d'ivresse ?

by Cybelia



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybelia/pseuds/Cybelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dans une chambre d'hôtel à Paris, Ilya attend que son collègue de la CIA le rejoigne. Lorsque celui-ci va finir par rentrer, passablement éméché, leur relation va prendre une tournure plutôt inattendue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuit d'ivresse ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isabel Lucia](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Isabel+Lucia).



> L'idée de cette fic a germé suite au visionnage du film avec mon amie Isabel Lucia dont l'un des commentaires, lors de la scène où Gaby est ivre, m'a inspirée : "et si ça avait été Solo à la place de Gaby ?" (ou à peu près ça lol).

Ilya jeta un énième coup d’œil à la pendule, agacé. Cela faisait maintenant plus de quatre heures que l'américain aurait dû être revenu de son rendez-vous avec leur informateur français. Pas que cela lui importait de savoir où était son collègue de la CIA… il s'inquiétait juste pour leur mission. Il n'avait pas envie de devoir tout recommencer à zéro parce que l'autre homme avait décidé qu'il était plus intéressant de séduire une jolie serveuse que de rencontrer leur contact.  
Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un an qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et l'américain lui tapait toujours autant sur les nerfs. Il était trop… tout ! Trop poli, trop bien habillé… trop beau… Ilya secoua la tête en se frappant mentalement. Ça n'était pas la première fois que ses pensées s'égaraient au sujet de Napoleon Solo. Et ça le mettait encore plus en colère. Lors de leurs autres missions, il avait pu mettre de côté ses idées dérangeantes grâce à la présence de Gaby. Après leur début de relation ratée à Rome, ils avaient décidé de n'être que des collègues, voire des amis. Mais le fait que la jeune femme soit avec eux l'aidait à ne pas laisser ses pensées prendre une direction trop perturbante.  
Seulement voilà, Waverly avait décidé que pour cette mission, les deux hommes devaient partir seuls à Paris tandis que Gaby se rendrait à Londres. Et, lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans la capitale française, ils avaient eu la désagréable surprise de voir qu'on leur avait octroyé une seule chambre, à deux lits heureusement, car le reste était pris par les participants d'un séminaire médical. La rencontre avec leur informateur ayant déjà été organisée au restaurant de cet hôtel, ils n'avaient pas pu en changer et avaient donc dû s'adapter à cette situation.  
Il était prévu que l'américain voie seul leur contact car celui-ci avait une haine farouche pour le peuple russe et la présence d'Ilya n'aurait servi qu'à le faire fuir. À présent, celui-ci regrettait de ne pas avoir au moins été présent lors de la rencontre, même à distance. Car il devenait évident au fil des minutes que son collègue avait prévu de découcher.  
Ilya se força à desserrer les poings et à se concentrer sur sa partie d'échec. Il finit par y parvenir et oublia totalement le trop troublant agent de la CIA.

***

Il était près d'une heure du matin lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit enfin sur Napoleon Solo. L'américain traversa la pièce sans même jeter un regard au russe qui fit de son mieux pour ne pas réagir. Ce n'est qu'en entendant la porte de la salle de bains se refermer qu'il amorça un geste pour se lever avant de se laisser retomber dans son fauteuil en soupirant. Son collègue avait laissé dans son sillage un effluve très fortement alcoolisé. Il secoua la tête et tenta de se concentrer à nouveau sur son jeu, mais le bruit de l'eau qui coulait dans la baignoire lui amena des images mentales un peu trop explicites. Sentant poindre une migraine, il ferma les yeux et se frotta les tempes tout en écoutant toujours les sons provenant de la salle de bains. Il prit plusieurs profondes inspirations afin de calmer l'excitation soudaine qui s'était emparée de lui. Il y était parvenu avec difficulté lorsqu'il entendit une porte s'ouvrir et des pas approcher de lui. Il leva alors les paupières et se maudit immédiatement de l'avoir fait : l'américain était vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un pantalon de pyjama noir qui tombait un peu trop bas sur ses hanches. Ses cheveux bruns étaient encore humides et un peu ébouriffés. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Ilya suivit du regard une goutte d'eau qui s'échappa sur l'épaule de l'autre homme, puis descendit lentement le long de son torse jusqu'à se perdre dans le tissu sombre.  
Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir alors que tout son sang avait migré directement dans son bas-ventre. Et il était pétrifié à l'idée que son collègue se rende compte de son état. Solo semblait inconscient de son trouble, parcourant la chambre à la recherche d'il ne savait quoi.  
— Vous en avez mis du temps ! Lança finalement le russe, satisfait d'entendre que son accent dissimulait parfaitement le tremblement de sa voix.  
L'américain ne lui répondit pas. Il se pencha pour attraper sa valise et commença à fourrager dedans. Ilya le regarda faire pendant quelques minutes, repoussant avec de plus en plus de mal ses pensées perturbantes. Puis, voyant que l'autre homme ne semblait toujours pas se préoccuper de lui, il baissa les yeux sur son échiquier. Cependant, il était douloureusement conscient de la présence de son collègue dans la pièce et il savait qu'en ce moment précis, n'importe quel débutant le mettrait échec et mat en quelques coups. Au bout de quelques minutes, sa curiosité l'emporta sur la raison et il releva la tête, son regard se posant sur l'autre homme qui se tenait debout au milieu de la chambre, les mains sur les hanches.  
— Que cherchez-vous ?  
— Rien, répondit l'américain d'un air absent.  
Ilya fronça les sourcils, puis il se leva et s'approcha de quelques pas, perplexe.  
— Êtes-vous ivre, Cow-boy ?  
Solo fit un petit geste de la main, comme pour indiquer que son état d'ébriété n'avait aucune importance.  
— J'ai juste bu quelques verres au bar de l'hôtel.  
— Avant ou après avoir rencontré notre contact ?  
L'américain lui jeta un regard noir, réveillant immédiatement son excitation qui était un peu retombée lors des minutes précédentes.  
— J'ai toutes les informations dont nous avons besoin pour la suite de la mission… j'aimerais juste savoir où j'ai bien pu mettre…  
Il s'interrompit avant de finir sa phrase, arrachant un grognement de frustration au blond qui jura en russe.  
— Vous allez enfin me dire ce que vous cherchez ?  
Solo sembla considérer un long moment s'il allait ou non lui répondre, puis il haussa les épaules avant de se diriger vers le mini-bar. Il sortit une bouteille de whisky et se servit un plein verre avant de le vider d'une traite. Alors qu'il allait en verser un second, Ilya le rejoignit et arrêta son geste.  
— Je crois que vous avez assez bu pour ce soir, l'américain !  
— Foutez-moi la paix, Péril Rouge ! Vous n'êtes pas ma mère !  
Le blond recula d'un pas, surpris par la véhémence de son collègue. Solo était en général d'un flegme presque britannique en toutes circonstances et le voir ainsi, empourpré de colère et le regard brillant, était plus qu'étonnant lorsqu'on le connaissait.

L'agent de la CIA considéra son verre vide d'un œil agacé, puis le posa avec brusquerie sur la console, suivi de la bouteille, avant de se tourner vers le russe.  
— Je n'ai jamais demandé à faire équipe avec vous ! Lança-t-il d'un ton rageur en s'approchant d'Ilya et en plantant son index dans son torse. Je me débrouillais très bien tout seul et il a fallu que Waverly mette son nez dans mes affaires ! Et maintenant voilà, je suis coincé avec vous, obligé de vous supporter à longueur de temps alors que je ne rêve que d'une chose : mettre le plus de distance possible entre vous et moi !  
Tout en parlant, il avait avancé sur Ilya qui avait reculé d'autant, totalement abasourdi par la réaction de l'autre homme.  
— Si seulement je ne vous avais jamais rencontré, ma vie aurait été bien plus facile !  
Les mots touchèrent le russe en plein cœur, détruisant le fragile self-contrôle qu'il avait réussi à mettre en place avec difficulté ces derniers mois. Il serra les poings, luttant contre sa colère, une dernière parcelle de conscience le poussant à ne pas étrangler l'américain pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles.

Il fit un pas de plus en arrière afin de mettre de la distance entre lui et l'autre homme mais celui-ci semblait bien décidé à provoquer la bagarre. Au lieu de laisser tomber, ce qu'il aurait sûrement fait s'il avait été sobre, Solo se jeta sur lui sans prévenir. Ilya parvint à l'esquiver et l'attrapa par derrière, glissant un bras sous la gorge. L'américain se débattit comme un beau diable, réussissant à donner un coup de pied dans le genou du russe qui grogna de douleur avant de le relâcher. Le brun s'éloigna de quelques mètres, se frottant la gorge avant de revenir à l'assaut. Cette fois-ci, il percuta le blond de plein fouet et leur élan les fit basculer au sol. Ilya ne dut qu'à son expérience de ne pas avoir le souffle coupé lorsque le plancher dur rencontra son dos. Solo était assis à califourchon sur lui et, à sa grande surprise, il lui avait immobilisé les bras au-dessus de la tête. Le russe tenta de ruer pour se dégager, mais, contrairement à la dernière fois où il était retrouvé dans une position similaire, il fut incapable de bouger à cause du poids de son assaillant. Au-dessus de lui, Solo s'était figé, haletant, son regard plongé dans le sien.  
— Lâchez-moi !  
Le brun ne répondit pas. Il fit glisser son corps puissant un peu plus bas et le russe sursauta en sentant contre sa cuisse quelque chose de totalement inattendu. Il durcit instantanément, tous ses sens en feu. Le souffle court, il était incapable de rompre le contact visuel et, maintenant, ses hanches se tendaient vers celles de l'autre homme, cherchant à créer une agréable friction qui le soulagerait un peu. Alors que l'américain restait immobile, Ilya ne put s'empêcher de grogner entre ses dents.  
— Pitié, ne vous endormez pas !  
Le regard de Solo était assombri et il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'ivresse, du moins pas de celle procurée par l'alcool. Sans un mot, il s'affala un peu plus sur le russe, glissant une jambe entre ses cuisses. Ilya se tendit lorsque leurs érections se rencontrèrent brutalement. Appuyé sur ses avants-bras, le brun approchait lentement son visage du sien. Le cœur du blond battait si fort qu'il était sûr que l'occupant de la chambre en-dessous pouvait l'entendre. Il tendit les lèvres vers l'autre homme, frissonnant d'anticipation. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent. L'espace entre leurs bouches se réduisait de plus en plus, mais pas assez vite au goût du russe. Il releva la tête et combla enfin la distance entre eux. Une fraction de seconde, il crut que le brun allait reculer. Pourtant, ce fut le contraire. Solo glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres, l'incitant à approfondir le baiser. Ilya eut l'impression que toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses s'enflammaient. Totalement enivré par ce moment de pure sensualité, il fut presque surpris de sentir les mains de l'autre homme partir à l'attaque de ses vêtements, et plus particulièrement de son pantalon.  
Entre deux baisers enfiévrés, Ilya entendit son compagnon grogner.  
— Beaucoup... trop… habillé…  
Il crevait d'envie de renverser la situation. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien. Il était grisant de laisser l'américain avoir le contrôle sur lui. Cela l'excitait tellement que c'en était presque douloureux. Il sursauta lorsqu'une main puissante se referma sur son érection et grogna contre les lèvres de son amant. Il ne savait pas si c'était la main de Solo ou sa propre peau qui était la plus brûlante. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il aimait ce que l'autre homme lui faisait… même un peu trop car il sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps à ce rythme.

Solo se redressa brusquement et s'assit sur les cuisses du russe. Il avait les joues rouges et les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés. Un peu perplexe, Ilya l'interrogea du regard. L'américain lui adressa un immense sourire avant de se relever un peu afin de pouvoir faire descendre son pantalon de pyjama, dévoilant une érection impressionnante qui mit l'eau à la bouche du russe. Et lui donna l'envie furieuse à la fois de la dévorer mais aussi de la sentir enfouie au plus profond de lui. Cela faisait de nombreuses années qu'il n'avait pas eu d'amant et, fait qui pouvait paraître surprenant, il aimait autant être le dominé que le dominant. L'image de Solo s'enfonçant en lui le fit gémir. Il enroula ses longs doigts sur l'épieu de chair et posa son autre main sur la hanche de son amant, l'attirant vers son visage. Le brun se laissa faire, l'air visiblement étonné. Ilya se redressa sur un coude et ne perdit pas une seconde. Sa langue parcourut le membre de l'autre homme de haut en bas, puis redescendit tandis qu'il caressait ses bourses lourdes. Il le prit dans sa bouche sans hésitation, goûtant la saveur amère qui s'échappait déjà de son extrémité. Aux frémissements de la chair contre ses lèvres, il savait que Solo ne pourrait pas en supporter beaucoup avant d'exploser. Et il avait bien l'intention que ça arrive lorsqu'il serait enfoui en lui.  
Ilya s'écarta, libérant l'érection de son amant, puis sourit.  
— Si tu me laisses me lever, tu ne le regretteras pas.  
Le brun sembla perplexe mais se poussa sur le côté. Le russe de débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements, puis se précipita dans la salle de bains. Il fouilla avec frénésie dans sa trousse de toilette où se trouvait en permanence un pot de vaseline dont il se servait notamment en cas de brûlure.  
Lorsqu'il revint dans l'autre pièce, la vision qu'il eut fit tressauter son membre déjà très douloureux. Solo s'était assis sur le sofa de leur suite, installé là comme s'il portait le plus coûteux de ses costumes et attendait qu'on vienne lui servir un café. Seulement il était totalement nu et caressait nonchalamment son membre tendu contre son ventre. Ilya grogna en s'approchant.  
— Tu as décidé de me rendre fou, n'est-ce pas ?  
L'américain répondit par un sourire en coin. Il semblait sûr de lui, ainsi installé. Pourtant, le russe sembla lire le doute dans son regard.  
— Tu veux arrêter ?  
— Non, je…  
C'était rare que le grand Napoleon Solo soit à court de mots. Ilya faillit d'ailleurs de moquer de lui, mais ce qu'il voyait dans les prunelles bleues de son collègue était sérieux. Il avait là la réponse à la question qu'il se posait depuis le début de cette scène invraisemblable : c'était la première fois que l'américain avait une relation intime avec un homme. Et, s'il n'avait pas eu l'aide de l'alcool, il était à peu près sûr qu'ils n'en seraient pas là à présent. Ilya s'approcha, posa la vaseline sur le guéridon, puis sourit.  
— Lève-toi.  
Solo obéit. Leurs regards se soudèrent et le russe enlaça son compagnon afin de capturer ses lèvres avec fougue. Le baiser les enflamma à nouveau tous les deux. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Ilya arracha l'un des coussins du sofa et le jeta à terre avant de s'y agenouiller, dos à l'autre homme. Sans aucune pudeur, il se pencha en avant, écartant un peu les jambes dans une invitation plus qu'explicite. Puis, il tourna la tête vers le brun qui le fixait les yeux écarquillés.  
— Je veux te sentir en moi.  
Solo parut reprendre ses esprits à ces mots. Ses joues rougirent violemment et il se détourna pour récupérer la vaseline. Il s'agenouilla à son tour derrière le russe et lui caressa le dos, descendant lentement jusqu'à ses fesses.  
— Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps, Cow-boy !  
Le brun sourit avant d'ouvrir le pot de lubrifiant et d'en enduire généreusement ses doigts. Il en glissa un avec prudence entre les deux globes musclés, l'enfonçant avec lenteur dans l'intimité du blond. Celui-ci se figea, un peu gêné par l'intrusion dont il n'avait plus l'habitude. Puis, il se détendit lorsque Solo commença à bouger en lui. L'américain se débrouillait plutôt bien, insérant rapidement un second doigt puis un troisième. Ilya se tendit subitement lorsque l'index de son amant frôla sa prostate.  
— Maintenant, Cow-boy ! _Tеперь1 !_ (1)  
Il soupira lorsque Solo ôta ses doigts et se tourna à nouveau afin de le regarder enduire son membre de vaseline. Le brun lui jeta un regard interrogatif auquel il répondit par un juron en russe. Son amant sourit avant de se positionner contre son anus. Ilya gémit lorsque le membre imposant de l'autre homme le pénétra un peu trop rapidement. Il avait mal, mais ça n'était rien à côté de la sensation indescriptible d'obtenir enfin ce sur quoi il fantasmait depuis si longtemps. Solo s'enfouit en lui jusqu'à la garde en soupirant, puis s'immobilisa quelques secondes avant de se retirer avec une lenteur extrême. Ilya se cambra un peu plus et lorsque l'autre homme s'enfonça à nouveau en lui d'un seul coup de reins, il en hurla presque tellement le plaisir était intense. Il ne fallut que deux va-et-vient au brun pour trouver sa prostate qu'il frappa avec force à chaque fois. Le front appuyé sur ses avants-bras croisés sur le sol, Ilya sentit une main de son amant caresser son dos, son ventre et son membre tandis que l'autre était ancrée dans sa hanche, lui permettant ainsi de tenir un rythme soutenu. Lorsqu'il accéléra ses mouvements, Solo l'agrippa de l'autre côté, lui laissant certainement la marque de ses doigts sur la peau. Ilya gémissait en russe, des mots sans queue ni tête, entièrement envahi par son plaisir. Une vague plus violente embrasa ses veines et il se répandit subitement sur le coussin et sur le sol, sans même se toucher.  
— Oh My God ! s'écria le brun alors que l'intimité de son amant se resserrait convulsivement autour de lui.  
Il ne parvint à résister que quelques secondes avant de se tendre et de déverser sa semence au plus profond d'Ilya. Celui-ci frissonna, se sentant comblé et enfin satisfait.

Solo se laissa tomber brutalement sur son amant, le souffle court. Puis, il finit par se retirer. Ilya resta quelques instants immobile, essayant de prolonger le bien-être de l'un des plus puissants orgasmes qu'il ait expérimenté de sa vie. Puis, il se retourna, vira le coussin tâché de sa semence et tendit le bras pour en attraper un autre. Il s'allongea sur le dos, la tête bien calée et posa son regard sur son amant qui était assis à côté, un air indéfinissable sur le visage.  
— Tu regrettes ? Demanda le russe, le cœur serré.  
Durant les quelques secondes de silence de l'autre homme, il eut l'impression que tout son avenir dépendrait de cette réponse.  
— Absolument pas.  
Sa voix était ferme, sans plus aucune trace de l'ivresse qu'il avait montrée un peu plus tôt. Avant qu'Ilya ait pu réagir, Solo s'allongea sur lui et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Un peu surpris, mais soulagé, il referma ses bras sur le corps en sueur de son amant. C'est alors qu'une question lui vint en tête.  
— Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tu cherchais tout à l'heure.  
— J'ai oublié… mais je crois que j'ai trouvé autre chose de bien plus intéressant…  
Le russe ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le brun soupira profondément et il ne fut pas étonné de le sentir s'endormir sur lui. Ilya parvint à attraper le plaid qui couvrait le dossier du canapé pour l'installer sur eux. Ce n'était pas l'endroit le plus confortable pour passer la nuit, mais pas non plus le plus désagréable qu'il eut connu. Il serra un peu plus fort le brun avant de fermer les yeux à son tour.

***

Ilya fut réveillé par un rayon de soleil qui lui tomba pile sur les yeux. Il cligna plusieurs fois alors que le souvenirs de la nuit lui revenait. Il était toujours étendu sur le sol, mais seul et l'américain ne semblait plus être dans la chambre. Il retint à grand peine un soupir de frustration, se frotta le visage, puis se leva. Il rangea rapidement le désordre, remarquant au passage que le coussin tâché avait déjà été nettoyé, sans réel succès. Il alla ensuite récupérer des vêtements propres avant de prendre une longue douche brûlante.  
Il était pétri de doutes et d'interrogations. Malgré ce qu'il avait affirmé, Solo regrettait-il ce qu'il avaient fait ? Allait-il demander à ne plus jamais travailler avec lui ? Pris dans ses tourments, une autre question lui traversa l'esprit : l'américain avait-il vraiment été ivre une seule seconde ? N'était-ce qu'une excuse pour sa conduite qu'il utiliserait afin de ne pas avoir à réitérer l'expérience ? Ou allait-il prétendre avoir oublié tout ce qui s'était passé ?

Ilya se sécha consciencieusement et s'habilla, toujours perplexe quant à ce qui allait advenir maintenant entre son collègue de la CIA et lui. Alors qu'il revenait dans la chambre, la porte s'ouvrit sur Napoleon Solo. Comme d'habitude, l'américain était vêtu avec élégance, son costume gris mettant ses yeux en valeur. Il poussait un chariot de room-service devant lui et sourit en voyant le russe.  
— J'ai pensé que c'était plus prudent que j'aille récupérer le petit-déjeuner. Il aurait été difficile d'expliquer l'état de la pièce à un employé de l'hôtel. Notamment le fait qu'un immense russe entièrement nu dormait par-terre…  
Ilya croisa les bras et s'adossa au mur, ne sachant comment réagir. Solo ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il souleva les différentes cloches, dévoilant des pâtisseries appétissantes. Il leur servit deux tasses de café et les posa sur la table avant de se tourner vers l'autre homme.  
— Tu n'as pas faim ? Personnellement, tout cet exercice m'a vraiment ouvert l'appétit !  
Ilya s'approcha prudemment. Au moment où il allait s'asseoir, son amant se tourna vers lui et glissa son bras autour de sa taille avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Le russe se détendit entre ses bras tandis que leurs langues se retrouvaient. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le brun lui adressa un regard enflammé.  
— La prochaine fois, j'aimerais bien qu'on inverse les rôles.  
— Tu es sûr ? S'étonna le russe.  
— J'aime expérimenter de nouvelles choses… souffla son amant avec un sourire narquois. Surtout si c'est avec toi… Péril Rouge…  
Ilya sourit à son tour, le cœur léger pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années. Bien sûr, il savait que leur relation devrait rester secrète, mais il était réellement heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé un compagnon à sa mesure.

**Fin.**

(1) Maintenant ! 


End file.
